


The Acrobat

by tyjo_joseph



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, i found this on my google drive let's see what happens, no beta we die like men, still iffy on the smut, what have i gotten myself into, your class is the Acrobat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyjo_joseph/pseuds/tyjo_joseph
Summary: “Let me put this shortly for you. I don’t have time to frolic in arrangements and such, and I know you don’t either.” The older woman leaned back in her chair and crossed her slender legs like she had practiced this motion a thousand times over. “Come work for me, and I can keep you hidden.”That was all you needed to hear when you accepted the contract for the job. Now you're stuck in a group of 9 men who act like they eat radiation for breakfast (which is probably not far off from the truth) and one of them in particular gets to you.
Relationships: Sniper (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Sniper (Team Fortress 2)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Acrobat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one or two years ago when my baby brain wanted to get all that imagination on some pages. I'm working as the sole writer and editor so I might be slow to update. Thanks for understanding and I hope you enjoy!

“Let me put this shortly for you. I don’t have time to frolic in arrangements and such, and I know you don’t either.” The older woman leaned back in her chair and crossed her slender legs like she had practiced this motion a thousand times over. “Come work for me, and I can keep you hidden.” Her thin lips and face were weathered, lines etched into her features from years of hard work - battle scars of a different kind. She was a statue; from her suit pressed to perfection to her styled hair; all the way down to her cold, hard core. All her imperfections and chips seemed to add to her features more than take away from them.

You swallowed. The action sounded so loud in the quiet room. Tension in the air was making you light headed - you were half expecting to be crushed. Your gaze fell down to your clammy hands, which were clutching each other, making you realize just how nerve wracked you were. Across the table, the woman’s deep set eyes were locked solely on your face. She was unmoving. It was hard to tell what she was thinking behind the dullness that glazed her eyes, it was a good facade. The longer you stare the more you could start to feel an intensity burning in the abyss of those dark pools, yet you couldn’t quite decipher it. 

“Well?” Came her huff. She was losing patience. 

“F-fine. I’m in.”

She still did not move. For a moment, she studied you. You weren’t sure if she was trying to figure out if you were hiding something. A gulp ran down your throat, and she immediately narrowed eyes. “I know you do not trust me, but can you be polite enough to pretend that you do? I cannot work with someone who might have….hesitations.” The edge of her mouth twitched. Your eyes widened as you looked to Miss Pauling, standing just out of the light’s reach in the back. The only thing you could catch was the glint of her glasses, otherwise she looked like a statue herself. “Sorry. I just -” A slender, almost boney hand shot up, stopping your rambling. “I don’t need your apology. I need your skills. Just nod your head yes and move on.” The older woman said, putting her hand back in her lap. You just nodded your head.

“Good. So, we can get things moving. Since your employment was rather...rushed, I will have Miss Pauling give you your crash course on your duties.” Miss Pauling repositioned her glasses and stood up straighter as the woman addressed her, “I will also have her run your exams and tests. If you do well - which I am positive you will - your contract will be drafted and signed on that date. The deal will be done.” She said as she pulled out a cigarette from her blazer’s pocket, and whipped out a lighter from the other. Once it was lit, she took a drag and turned her attention back to you. “Once you know enough about our operations, there is no turning back. Do you understand, girl?” No turning back? Not that you really planned to, but you still didn’t know what you were getting into, either.

She must’ve picked up on your confusion because her gaze turned very stern, her body leaning in closer. “What we run is very illicit, which by now you should have guessed. I hate having loose ends. I strongly suggest your cooperation throughout this process.” She said. You really liked getting into trouble, didn’t you? Once again, you nodded, which made her return to her original position. “Excellent. I think I have said all I needed to.” She stood up from her chair, standing tall and straight. You stood up as well, but faltered a bit in the process, your chair scraping awkwardly against the wooden floor. In a rush, you fixed it back in its original place.

You were getting a job. An actual, long term job! The thought made you have some strange sense of security. You were so tired of cold nights on the street and the constant battle for food. You were going to have that all in one place now. Even though this introduction to the job was setting you on edge, you knew you had no other choice. You did remind yourself to stay alert and listen to your gut, however. That was the only thing that kept you alive. Nonetheless, you were glad for the change. There was a chance of dying but it’d be better to die doing something that you had chosen to do instead of wasting away under someone else’s control. You kept trying to convince yourself that this was your choice, anyways.

The sound of heels on wood snapped you out of your thoughts. The older woman was leaving, without another word. Your mind jumpstarted into action without even taking time to really think about what you wanted to say. “Wait! I still don’t know who you are, or how you know about me! I’m a nobody. I don’t have records-”

“Everything has a record, my dear.” Her face turned to you, “It’d be best not to dwell on how I found you, it’s a waste of precious time. What should concern you is getting into that contract. After all, it’s in your best interest.” She said. Her mouth was now pressed into an awkward but sinister smile. You couldn’t tell if she was genuinely trying to smile because it seemed like she really didn’t know how to. 

“Oh, and you may call me The Administrator. Do hope you never see me in person again.” With those words, she stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her. Miss Pauling didn’t move an inch, however.

A strange light headed sensation gripped your body. Your hand shot out and gripped the table’s edge. The solid feeling under your fingers grounded you a bit more. Something was pulling at every nerve in your body, the screams incoherent. 

“She’s quite the woman, huh?” Pauling said, her voice shattering your pathetic daydream. “Y-yeah. Is she always that intense?” You managed to mumble. Pauling gave a shrug, “Honestly I think I’m already used to it, so I couldn’t tell you. I guess she is.” She walked over to the desk and put two hands flat on its surface, leaning into her arms. “Y’know, this is the first time I’ve been in charge of everything in hiring a new recruit. Well, everything except the initial interview and briefing. She always finds time to get to those.” Pauling said, pausing to sigh. “It’s exciting! I sort of just draft the contract and guide candidates through their tests. Now, I’ll be running the whole thing!” She said, clearly way more excited about this than you are.

Miss Pauling whipped around and motioned you to follow with her hand. “Alright, let’s get started right away. I’ll drive you over to one of our test facilities where you’ll stay for a while.” She said as you followed behind her, careful to be quiet. She opened the door for you, giving you a small smile. 

Once you both were outside, she led you back to the black car that had carried you here before. “During the ride, you mind telling me your weapons of choice? Oh, and your history of heart problems - that’s an important one.” She said, climbing into the driver’s seat as you filed into the passenger side. Once she saw the frown on your face, she gave a light hearted chuckle. “Hey, these are all just so we can set you up properly. You gotta be prepared, you know.” She revved up the engine, a small smirk forming.

“Get ready for the ride of your life. It might get a little bumpy.”


End file.
